Connectors of the type contemplated here are previously known in this art and, by way of example, mention may be made of the connector manufactured by "Raychem" and marketed under number CHA-0081. Such a connector is provided with a transition member which forms a separate part in relation to the rest of the connector. The transition member is, in a known manner, adapted to be secured to and removed from the rear cover of the connector. The prior art transition member essentially comprises a socket-shaped portion for the transition function and the transition member as such consists of a molded part.